


Waiting

by nerdaf00



Series: Short and Sweet: A Multifandom Works Collection [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Platonic Relationships, i dont know what im doing, ot25, spy AU, told from jisung's pov because i can't do a full spy mission justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: Jisung didn't know what was worse: people taking bets on how long it would take Agents Lucas and Yuqi to come back to the company and ask for assistance, or waiting to hear what was going on with NCT's youngest unit aka Dream...





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Just some small things to be aware of before you start reading: I made (G)i-dle a part of Nct (they're called NCT unit G!!) because it made more sense than two different agencies working together, and it helps explain why Yuqi and Lucas are such good friends. It says aged up characters in the tags but it not by much, Jisung's age in this is 20 so everyone is just aged up 3 years :P 
> 
> OH! Also, it's OT25 up in this bicth! Anytime I mention overseas members of Nct I'm talking about Jason Derulo, HRVY, Marteen, and Ava Max.
> 
> Okay, that's all! Here we go!

Being the assistant of the leader of NCT, Lee Taeyong, was everything Park Jisung had dreamed of and more. Although Taeyong was technically retired from the spy business, he still went on missions and was actually running the show at the NCT branch. Jisung got to sit in on mission assignments, top secret meetings, and even meet some of the most skilled spies in the business. 

There were some downsides to the job, and not being able to tell his family or friends what crazy things had happened at work was one of them. But the gossip that went around the office was enough to keep Jisung from going crazy with all the information he knew. 

“Hyung! Hyung, hyung, hyung-” And speaking of gossip, Lee Donghyuck, alias Haechan, was the most enthusiastic about rumors concerning new missions and members to the team. 

Donghyuck paused to catch his breath as he reached them. (Jisung was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to run in the office unless it was an emergency but he wasn’t about to point that certain fact out.)

“Hyung I just heard a few rumors going around in the break room and I had to ask you about them myself,” Jisung rolled his eyes, _more like you went snooping around those that knew important stuff but that’s none of my business_. “Is it true that Yuqi and Lucas are getting a new mission? And is Dream really truly, like for real this time, getting a new member?” 

Jisung watched as Taeyong’s eyes widened at the question about NCT’s youngest unit. As far as he knew, they’d never had a mission and were two members short of being cleared for high class missions. But then again, he didn’t know that much about them, other than who was in the unit, Taeyong didn’t let him sit in on meetings about Dream.

“Where did you hear these rumors Hyuck?” Jisung’s head turned toward his superior in confusion. Whenever Taeyong was asked about bits of gossip or rumors previously, he’d laugh and say something like ‘rumors are just that, rumors.’ This was new…. 

“Oh, um, just around the water cooler and in the break room, stuff like that,” Donghyuck was way too relaxed compared to Taeyong’s stiff stance. His voice gave away the fact that he was nervous though. 

Poor guy, thought Jisung, I would NOT want to be on the other end of Taeyong hyung’s questioning.

“Ah right, you heard it around the water cooler we don’t have in this office.” Donghyuck paled. “I’ll ask you one more time Agent Haechan, where did you hear these rumors from?”

“I heard them from Agent MK! I’m sorry boss! I didn’t think there was any truth in either of them, I haven’t mentioned it to anyone else either!” Taeyong didn’t even look surprised at Donghyuck’s answer, just defeated. 

Jisung could only imagine the type of shit he had to put up with from Mark and Donghyuck when the 127 unit went on long missions. Those two were thick as thieves, and teasing each other/arguing was an everyday thing. According to Jaemin, who had latched onto Jisung the second he was away from Taeyong, they weren’t much better when they were with the rest of Dream either.

“Relax Haechan, you’re not in trouble,” With how fast Jisug turned his head to look at his superior he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “Jisung please tell everyone there’s a meeting in 15 minutes. Oh, and let them know we’re in the board room B2, this briefing is for all members.”

“O-okay, hyung.” And with that he was off. 

Why the hell is the office so big? The NCT office ended up being three whole floors of their agency, the first for member lockers and cubicles, the second for research and development, and the third was for meetings and communication with agents overseas or on missions. 

Finally, almost all the members were gathered around the giant table in room B2. Having everyone stuffed into one room meant two things: a) that it was loud as all hell with people from different units and sectors talking to and over each other, and b) that whoever didn’t get a seat at the table directly had to sit in the chairs lining the walls. In this case, it meant he and the Dreamies were stuck sitting by the wall while they waited for the last couple of members. 

_‘Ding- ding- ding’_ Jisung looked to where Taeyong was ringing his “pay attention to me” bell from his position at the front of the room. Quiet slowly spread throughout the room and Taeyong nodded once it was completely silent. 

“Thank you everyone for getting here in such short notice, I know some of you were in the middle of experiments,” At this Jisung’s eyes flicked over to Soyeon, leader of NCT’s only female unit and the head of the chemical weapon research unit. She nodded at Taeyong before her eyes shifted over to meet Jisung’s. He felt a chill go through him and looked away as soon as their eyes met. 

_Pay attention to your boss Jisung, this stuff is important_ , he scolded himself. “-know we’re still missing a few people but let’s just get started with role, it causes meetings to go longer and longer each week.” And with that Taeyoung called each agent’s codename, going down his list until he reached Jisung, finally. 

Before Taeyong could start briefing the room, the door burst open. 

“Sorry, TY, I couldn’t find the chaos quintet. Agents Kun, Lucas, Hendery, Yang, Xiao Jun, and Yu reporting.” Muffled laughter was heard throughout the room at the mentioned ‘chaos quintet.’ “Oh and assistant agent Chenle also reporting.”

Jisung’s eyes flicked over to the other assistant agent. They had only met a few times before they had entered NCT but Chenle hadn’t let the competitive nature of the academy come between them. He was talkative and friendly, not to mention cute. 

_Cute!?!? Where did that come from? Meeting! Focus on the meeting! Stop thinking about how cute Chenle’s orange hair is. Ugh FOCUS BRAIN!_

Jisung shook his head like a dog, trying to clear his thoughts. He watched as the last remaining members took their seats, belatedly raising a hand in greeting to Chenle, who had been waving at him since he’d entered the room. 

Once everyone was settled, Taeyong continued speaking. “The reason I called everyone to this meeting is because there are two very important announcements that need to be made. Unfortunately due to the nature of the first announcement, the second is being delayed until further notice.” A groan went around the room, delayed information meant slower work, which meant boring days at the office. 

“I know, I know. I wish I could give you more information, but all I can tell you at the moment is that the second announcement has to do with NCT Unit Dream. Please hold all your questions until the end and I will not be answering questions about the Dream announcement, so Haechan if I see your hand raised at the end of the meeting I will not hesitate to put you on the test subject list for new experiments.”

Donghyuck slowly put his hand down from where it was raised high above his head, face looking pink and sheepish at having been called out. 

“The first announcement is that we’ve been assigned another mission by the higher ups, and it’s not an easy mission by any means. JCC, if you would explain further please.” 

Johnny stood from his chair to the right of Taeyong, clearing his throat before speaking. “The mission we’ve been assigned is a clandestine covert operation. Those assigned this mission will need to gather evidence that several of the current politicians are doing illegal activities behind the scenes. Unfortunately, there’s so much redacted information in the assignment report we don’t know who they are, their crimes, or who they’re affiliated with. And to make this mission even harder, the client has given us a time restraint. Those assigned to this mission will have one month to complete it, starting from the moment we respond to the higher ups that we’ve taken the job.”

With that Johnny nodded and took his seat again. Jisung couldn’t believe what he was hearing, a mission like this could take years to complete, and the poor bastards assigned had approximately _thirty-one days_. Whoever Taeyong had chosen for this had to be extremely skilled, and have enough experience to live through it.

Taeyong stepped forward again. “Those assigned will have to go completely ghost, only contacting the agency if assistance is needed while undercover or if your cover is blown.” He heaved a sigh as if the next line he spoke was a death sentence. 

“Which is why I’ve decided to assign this mission to Lucas and Yuqi.” 

Jisung could’ve sworn his eyes were about to pop out of his head. And it seemed like he wasn’t the only one shocked, if the reactions around the room were anything to go by. 

“WHAT??”

”TY you can’t be serious-”

 _‘Ding-’_

”Those two?! There isn’t anything subtle about either of them-”

“The time constraint, think of the time constraint-!”

 _‘Ding- ding- ding- dingdingdingdingdingdin- CRACK’_ “SILENCE!!!!”

Every one froze at the sound of Taeyong’s bell breaking. Most people in the room had never heard him raise his voice. This wasn’t good.

“I will take questions one at a time and if you have a problem with my decision, you can come to my office later today and put your name on the test subject list yourself!” Taeyong slowly met the eyes of everyone who had protested, before looking towards those assigned the mission from hell. “Agent Lucas, Agent Yu if you are to accept the mission given to you we can give you twenty-four hours of assistance before telling the client our answer and cutting you off from our resources.” 

At this the addressed agents stood and met eyes before looking back to Taeyong. _Oh my god Lucas looks like a giant standing next to her. Is that what look like standing next to short people?_ Jisung once again shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was zoning out way too much today.

“We accept the mission set before us.” Yuqi’s voice rang clear throughout the room.

Lucas spoke up next. “And although twenty-four hours of assistance is really really nice, we should only need about twelve hours to get everything we need from the agency.”

Taeyong simply nodded in response before addressing the rest of the room. “So it’s settled. Any questions?” No hands raised. “Alrigty then, agents please stop by the intelligence office first to pick up your assignment file and contact me directly once you’re ready to go ghost. Meeting adjourned.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took two days for Donghyuck to officially make a betting pool for the mission from hell. 

“Come on Jisung, everyone else has put in money and said when they think they’ll be back, even Chenle did.” Donghyuck’s tactic of persuading him to join was only slightly working. “You know if you win, you’ll get over two-hundred dollars…. Which you could use for a number of things, like food, going to the movies… getting Chenle a really great ‘Congrats on making the Dream unit’ gift.”

That caught Jisung’s interest. “What? How do you know Chenle’s joining Dream? And why do you think it's about new members?”

Jisung could feel the eye roll Donghyuck was giving him, but surprisingly (or unsurprisingly depending how you look at it), Mark was the one who answered his questions. “Because he’s the next oldest graduated assistant agent, and at this point it's the only thing it could be about.”

“I think you guys like to forget that we graduated from the academy the same year. You don’t think I could be the next Dream member?”

“Nah, TY babies you too much to let you out into the cold, harsh world.” Mark snickered at Donghyuck’s answer. And that just so happened to be the tipping point for Jisung’s patience. 

“Alright Hyuckie-hyung, fine, I’ll join in on your stupid bet! But if I do this you can’t give me shit about Chenle for the rest of the week.” Jisung grabbed fifty dollars from his bag. “My bet is that Yuqi and Lucas will complete the mission _one hundred percent_ before the month is up.”

Both Mark and Donghyuck looked shocked at his outburst. “No one's placed a bet on them completing it fully, are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Now it was just a waiting game, and Jisung was one of the few in the NCT office to have excellent patience.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty-two days had passed by the time Lucas and Yuqi stumbled through the doors of the agency, both bruised, dirty and looking extremely exhausted.

Whispers followed them all the way into Taeyong’s office.

“Does this mean Ten won the bet? He put his money on three weeks, which is tomorrow.”

“No no no, don’t give the ‘winner’ anything yet, we have to see how they did first.”

“They looked kinda rough, do you think they’re okay?”

“I’m sure they’ll be up and running again in no time. They’ve both got such sunny personalities that nothing keeps them down for long. We’ll probably hear Lucas cracking jokes at her expense in the next few days.”

“She’ll probably dish it right back too, they aren’t a part of the chaos quintet for nothing you know?”

The chit chat died down as the door to Taeyong’s office opened once more, revealing the man himself.

“I need everyone in board room B2 within the next 15 minutes or else you’re getting locked out of the meeting!”

Jisung had never seen anyone in the office move so quickly for a meeting. Once they were all seated, Taeyong motioned for Lucas and Yuqi to step forward. 

“Well, this might come as a surprise to some of you but well-” The rest of Taeyong’s word were cut off by Lucas letting out an excited yell.

“WE DID IT BTCHES! Corrupt politicians are gonna be sleeping soundly tonight but ooh boy do they have another thing coming for ‘em tomorrow morning.”

“We even managed to bag those that were nearly untraceable! Word about their crimes and arrests should be all over the evening news tomorrow night.”

“Whoop whoop! Yuqi! We should have a viewing party!”

“Ooh yes! To celebrate both our new records!”

Jisung felt like he had to interrupt before their plans for their ‘viewing party’ went off the rails. “Um, sorry to butt in to your planning but what new records did you set?”

Taeyong chuckled lightly at all the confused faces staring at the duo. “Well, the records aren’t agency wide because it’d be too hard for other offices to break them, so we have our own little record book. These two have just broken two of their own records: having the most people arrested accurately, and shortest time spent on a mission.”

The room was so silent Jisung could’ve heard a sewing needle hit the ground.

Yuqi started to laugh which prompted Lucas to laugh as well. Catching her breath, she sweetly asked, “So who won the bet?”

Jisung watched Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the reminder of the bet, and he quickly pulled out his notepad with all of the betting notes on it. Jisung just looked on as someone further back in the room called out a disbelieving, “You knew we had a bet going?”

Lucas glanced at his partner and shrugged, “Well, we didn’t know until Haechan just confirmed it, but we figured not many people knew about our records or how often we’ve worked together despite being at the agency only a few years, so it was an educated guess.”

Donghyuck looked up from his notes, “Jisung won.”

“I-I what?” Jisung barely even remember what he’d put for his bet, how had he won???

“You were the only one to bet on them completing the mission so you won. Congrats.”

“Oh…. sweet. Um, dinner’s on me, I guess.” Wow, he was really out of it. Jisung straightened in his chair as he remembered another piece of information Taeyong had told everyone at the previous meeting. “Wait, hyung what’s the news about unit Dream? Didn’t you have an announcement that had to wait?”

“Ah yes, thank you for reminding me.” Taeyong cleared his throat before continuing. “Up until this point NCT unit Dream has been unable to take on assignments that are more difficult due to their age and size. Congratulations to Jisung and Chenle, who from now on are now longer assistant agents but full fledged members of Dream!”

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS ENDING UGH IM SORRY
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! If anyone wants to write the Lucas/Yuqi mission portion of this please feel free lmao 
> 
> Lemme know if there's anything you want to see in the future in the comments below or on my [tumblr](https://fangirlgeekyninja.tumblr.com/)


End file.
